I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keystroke structure (1) and particularly, to a keystroke structure that can reduce assembling steps and be slidden smoothly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that notebook computers are much favored and extensively used because they are portable and highly functional in document and data processing. To improve portability, reduce size, thickness and weight for notebook computers, manufacturers are engaged in constant research and development. The thin-type keystroke structure currently used by notebook computer keypads, as shown in FIG. 1, is mostly a scissor-type (or bridging type) supporting structure between key cap and baseplate, which comprises:
a key cap wherein a cap post extends downward in the center of the downward extending cap cover; two horizontal cap sheets that extend down the inner wall on the same side and the two cap hooks that extend down the cap top on the other side, including a hook groove in the middle; two cap ribs that integrally extend with the inner top of the cap cover and in parallel with the cap sheets;
a bridge, which is formed by the interconnection between a post frame and a tenon frame, and in a moveable status; the end of the two parallel post levers of the post frame is a cylindrical end with a post hole in the center; two post levers are connected by two parallel post tenons to form a frame, the upper tenon is inserted in the hook groove; the tenon frame is also a frame structure, wherein the ends of the tenon levers on two sides form a tenon end whose central section extends vertically out of the tenon shaft and whose upper tenon shaft is located between the cap sheets and the cap ribs; furthermore, a tenon core extends toward the center of each tenon lever and can be threaded into the post hole; two parallel tenon beams are integrally connected between two tenon levers to form a frame body;
a bridgeboard, which is located at key on/off switch and comprises board holes; board lugs are formed vertically at a location corresponding to the lower tenon shafts, board grooves are provided to insert the board lugs; furthermore, the lower sections of the post tenons extend and double bend to form board hooks;
a key ring board made of soft and resilient materials, which is provided at a location corresponding to each cap post and whose top serves as a convex point;
a membrane circuit and circuit contacts provided at a location corresponding to each convex point;
a baseplate, which is formed by connecting bridgeboard, key ring boards and membrane circuit.
Conventional structure has the following disadvantages:                1. Complex components and high manufacturing cost.        2. In installation, the post frames of the bridgeboard and the shaft levers on both ends of tenon frame are required to sleeve on the bridgeboard, which makes assembling a troublesome and complex job.        3. Board grooves are in open status, which tends to cause the post levers and the shaft levers on the tenon levers to drop off.        4. The bridgeboard is in rectangular shape and key ring board is in cylindrical shape. As a result, bridgeboard cannot restrict the movement of the key ring board, thus causing the key ring board to move when pressed.        